AD 1981
by Kirstieee
Summary: When a mysterious note is found by a dead body, Alex has an idea of what the note means, but when she gets into danger the team have to save her before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't let me fall into the pits of the darkness._

_I have to hold on until I get back._

"_Mummy!"_

_I'm not going to lose you Molly._

_I'm not going to lose myself._

_Solve the cases and maybe I can get home._

_Maybe I will save them._

Alex cried out in her sleep as the Bowie clown popped up in her dream. She grabbed the duvet, clenching her fists. It was only one week until her parent's death and each night got worse and worse. The clown stared at her with an evil grin spread over his face. 

"You can't save them, Alex!" His voice boomed, echoing the darkness. She cried out and woke from the nightmare, her breathing pace quickened.

"It was just a dream, Alex. Just a dream…" Alex closed her eyes and chanted it over and over again.

Each night she had gotten less sleep than before and each day she was getting more and more confused. Being deprived of sleep every night was taking its toll on her job and she was making more mistakes and couldn't keep her eye on the case. Alex looked at the clock and squinted. It was only 3:06am and already she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep.

Alex climbed out of bed and walked into the living room and over to the calendar. Her index finger traced the days left until the death of her parent's. "Seven days." She whispered. "I need to save them."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Keep my eye on the case and maybe I will get home. Get back to Molly." Alex was vaguely aware that Molly was sitting on the sofa, out of the corner of her eye. "I will make it to your birthday party, Molly. Wait for me and we can blow out the candles together." Alex swallowed and looked around, but she had vanished.

DCI Gene Hunt sat at his desk, his legs propped up against his desk while he took a drag from his cigarette. He could hear outside his office the shouts and laughs from the men mucking about. Gene frowned and saw DI Alex Drake enter the room, blearily making her way over to her desk and slumping down. Gene stubbed out his cigarette into the ash tray and watched her eyes flutter open and shut. What was she? Drunk?

Gene heard his phone ringing and picked it up, pressing it up to his ear. 

Alex yawned, knowing she would hardly get any sleep in this environment. She hadn't even been drinking the night before; the nightmares kept her awake. Alex finally started to drift off, only to be woken by the clown, his cold eyes boring into her. She opened her eyes suddenly and noticed Gene standing in front of her.

"Get your coat, Bolly." He glowered, starting to walk towards the door. He whacked Chris with a rolled up newspaper and pushed Ray out his seat. "Stop mucking about you twats and get to the Quattro. We gotta solve this case."

Alex rose from her desk and yawned, following Gene, Chris and Ray. They all made their way to the Quattro and quickly climbed in. Alex shut the door and pressed her head against the window, eyes quickly closing. She could hear Genes voice in the background, telling them where they were going and what they were going to see, but Alex wasn't listening; she was too busy drifting off to sleep. Alex could hear her voice being called in the distance, but she wasn't sure whether it was a dream or in real life. Her name began to get louder and gruffer and finally she opened her eyes. 

The Quattro had stopped and Gene had opened Alex's door and was staring at her. "Wake up yer dozy cow!" He boomed, staring at her. He wasn't sure what was with her that morning, but she had bloodshot eyes and could hardly keep her eyelids from drooping.

Alex yawned and nodded. "Where are we…?" She muttered blearily, totally disorientated.

"A man's body was found murdered under this bridge." Gene explained while making his way to the crime scene. The body was slumped against the bridge wall and she grimaced. It wasn't a pretty sight. He had stab wounds in his chest and stomach. 

"What's his name?"

"Gareth Port." Gene answered, staring at the body. "He was stabbed thirteen times. They found this note with the body, it is written in blood."

"Unlucky thirteen…" She muttered.

Gene passed her a crumpled piece of paper and she unfolded it, reading it carefully.

**AD 1981**

Alex frowned and gave the note back to Gene. "AD 1981?"

Gene shrugged. "There is that Latin thing isn't there which-"

"Anno Domini… doesn't make any sense."

At the back of her head she knew that there was something she was missing. She knew it wasn't Anno Domini. 

Then it struck her.

**A**lex **D**rake


	2. Chapter 2

Pacing back from the scene, Alex was shocked. Was it someone she knew? Was it a coincidence?

"Oi Tart, come back 'ere, that's evidence" shouted Gene. She left the note on the Quattro, and carried on walking. She knew where she was walking, and no one tried to stop her, why carry on the investigation? She had to stop two deaths, hers, and her mothers.

Ray and Chris watched Alex wander off away from the crime scene and looked at each other, confused. They turned back to Gene who looked just as clueless as them. 

"Where the bloody 'ell is she goin'? Dozy cow." Gene muttered and paced over to the Quattro, taking the note off the top of the car and putting it in a plastic bag. 

"You sure she is okay, Guv?" Chris asked anxiously.

"C'mon you puff, quit worryin' about her." Ray scolded. Chris glared at Ray and climbed into the back of the Quattro, while Ray and Gene took their seats at the front.

Gene started up the car and did a sharp breakneck turn to the left, heading towards where Alex was wandering. He wound down the window and stopped by her side. "C'mon Crack'ead, just 'cos you're a snotty cow don't mean your 'ead can be in the clouds".

Alex turned to him glaring and opened the door. It was a long walk back and she may as well use the car when she gets back to the station. "Oh shut up you ignorant pig." She scolded, waiting for Ray to move out of her seat.

"Ohh! I like it in the front." Ray complained, but reluctantly got out and climbed into the back next to Chris.

"Don't call me a bloody ignorant pig, I don't want yer bloody feet breakin' walkin' all the way back! Where is the thanks? Eh?"

"Oh for Gods-"

"Why can't I sit in the front?" Chris piped up as he shuffled to the edge by the window as Ray sat next to him.

Gene looked around at Chris. "Mummy and Daddy are talking, so shut it."

Ray sniggered and lit up a cigarette, taking a drag from it, making Alex grimace. "God, why do you have to bloody smoke in here, it will kill me!"

"It's just a fag." Ray answered innocently as Gene started to drive again.

"What was that… back there?" Gene asked Alex.

"What?"

"In yer little dreamland."

"Nothing… where's the note?"

Gene grunted and passed her the plastic bag which had the note stuffed inside. She looked closely at the blood and frowned. "When was the body killed?"

"Early this mornin', why?"

Alex shook her head and pointed to the blood. "If that blood was from this morning, it would be fresher and have a more… reddish look. This is brown and cracked, as if it was written quite a while ago. Is it definitely the mans blood?"

Gene shrugged, carelessly. "Give it to the Forensics team. Who else's blood could it be?"

Alex chewed her lip but kept silent. _What if it was mine? This could be __**my **__blood. None of this makes any sense…_

Gene parked outside the CID and got out. He saw Alex make her way over to her own car and folded his arms. "Goin' somewhere, Bolly?"

Alex rolled her eyes and shrugged. "What's it to you? I just need to… oh never mind." She tossed the plastic wallet with the note in to Gene, who caught it. "Give that to Forensics, I want to find out whose blood that is. Got it?"

Before Gene could answer, she had climbed into the front seat and had driven away. 

He turned back to see Ray and Chris standing on the steps, having a cigarette. A man passed by them and stopped out the station, looking at it. He had a piece of paper and looked down at this.

"Is this the cod?"

Ray gave him a blank looked but Chris grinned.

"No, man. It is pronounced cee oh dee not cod!"

"CID you idiot!" Gene shouted at Chris.

Ray whacked Chris around the head, making him jump. "Div!"

Alex stopped the car outside the familiar house and opened the gate, looking around, smiling. She loved to think back over the memories that had been captured in this house. It struck her that it was less that seven days until her parents deaths, but she was determined to save them.

Alex walked up the steps and rung the doorbell and heard footsteps. She smiled as the door opened but her face fell when Evan stood in front of her.

"Oh… Alex!" He gasped, looking startled. "I wasn't expecting you…"

Alex looked around. "Where is Caroline?" She asked.

"Out with Alex. I am here to… er… never mind." 

"I'll come back later…" Alex muttered, turning around to head back to the car.

"Fancy going to Luigi's? I mean I haven't had a meal there in a while."

Alex turned on her heels back to Evan and frowned. "I thought you were expecting someone…"

"It can wait. I am starving!"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Yeah okay, get in the car, I will drive you there."

Evan grinned and followed her to the car. Alex opened the car door and started up the car, smiling at Evan. "Gene will not like me slacking off!" She laughed awkwardly, but Evan shook his head.

"Don't worry about Gene, he will understand. Let's just get to Luigi's."

Alex sat down at the table to see Luigi give her and Evan a menu. He looked a bit sad that it was Evan sitting there, like he was expecting someone else.

"Senorita, where is the lovely Signor which you drink with every night?" He asked, offended as if she has chosen Evan over Gene.

Alex blushed slightly and shrugged. "He is off doing a case, why do you ask?"

Luigi bent forward and whispered close to her ear, so that Evan couldn't hear. "Oh but you two are perfect for each other. In love, no?"

Alex laughed and patted Luigi's arm. "I don't think so."

After Alex and Evan had eaten the meal, Evan swigged back his glass of wine and rested his head on his hand. Alex noticed that Evan seemed to be admiring her, which made her blush. It was strange to have her God Father be looking her up and down like that, she had never expected him to do that, although she had to admit that he was gorgeous.

"I need to go up to my flat." Alex said, getting up from the table. Evan also raised and followed her towards the stairs.

"I will come with you, then."

Alex put the key into her lock and walked into the familiar apartment, heading to her phone and dialling the number of Gene's office. She heard it dial and finally it was picked up.

"Hey Gene-"

"Alex? Can't hear yer, speak louder!"

Alex could hear Gene shouting at the men in the background to 'shut the bloody 'ell up'. Alex smiled and watched as Evan looked around her flat. She wasn't really bothered that he was looking around… did it matter?

"Yeah have you got the forensics back?"

"They are still checking the- CHRIS! Put that bloody down! You could poke an eye out. Yeah, it isn't 'is blood. They are still checkin' it over. I am 'avin' 'ell down 'ere, where are yer?"

Alex smiled. "At my flat with Evan, we just-"

"With that slimey bugger?"

"Oh get over it, you jealous bastard. I have to go now, bye!" Before Gene could answer, Alex had placed the phone back down and turned around to see Evan standing right there.

"Bloody hell, you scared me!" Alex laughed, her heart beginning to race.

"That is what I intended." Evan answered quietly, and smiled, walking forward threateningly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stared into his deep, dark, cold eyes and she took a step back, shivering. She could see the hatred and the danger on his face, which was different from the man she knew as a child. Her eyes darted about the room, desperately searching for some sort of way to escape, but she was too late. 

He lashed out, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the bedroom. Alex started to shake uncontrollably, scared of what he would do. _Try and act professional… _She thought to herself, closing her eyes and trying to make sense out of chaos. _It must be just in my mind. My mind is making up this evil… just be calm…_

Alex's eyes opened and she felt her hands and legs being tied up to the bed so she couldn't escape. 

"Evan…" She whispered quietly, "Why would you ever do this? You are a good man… there is no reason for you to murder me." Alex swallowed and saw his face snap around to stare at her.

"You don't know anything, Detective Inspector Drake! You are too clever." 

"What had my cleverness got to do with _anything_?" Alex's breathing pace quickened and she watched him leave the room, purposely ignoring her.

Alex started to struggle with her bindings and kicked her legs furiously, but the knots were tightly secured. "Bastard." Alex muttered, trying to see what Evan was doing in the living room. She could hear clattering and finally he popped his head round the door, holding Alex's keys. 

"Just have to go out. Stay here." He gave a patronizing smile as Alex started to scream for him to come back. Quietly, Evan closed the door and she could hear him exit her flat.

"Shit."

Gene swigged back the last of his whiskey and rose from his desk, seeing Chris, Ray and Shaz also getting ready to leave. He looked around, expecting to see Alex, but she wasn't at her desk. 

"Where is Bolls?" He asked them.

Shaz shrugged. "Sorry, Guv, she didn't come back after she phoned you. Maybe she will be at Luigi's." She gave a half hearted smile and put down the files of the recent case on her desk.

"Anymore news on the note?" 

"The Forensics can't figure out whose blood it could be… it could be anyone's."

Gene shrugged gruffly and put on his black coat. "Off to drink out bodyweight, eh?" He grinned and went through the flapping doors and towards the exit, off to the Quattro.

Chris and Shaz held hands and Ray rolled his eyes. "What a puff."

Shaz looked at Ray. "How is he a puff? Maybe if you found a girlfriend you would know how it feels like."

"Yeah!" Chris taunted, like a small child.

Ray stubbed his cigarette out on the ash tray and followed Gene into the corridor, changing the subject. "What ya think is up with the Guv?" He asked, jerking his thumb to Gene stalking off.

Shaz peered at him and smiled. "DI Drake."

They both turned to her, stunned. "What!" They exclaimed in unison.

Shaz laughed and started to walk again, putting her hands in her pockets and shaking her head. "Have you not seen him? Ever since we saw that doodle in his bin, it has all become clearer and clearer. The way he looks at her and how he sits alone when Alex isn't here."

They gave her a blank look and Shaz rolled her eyes.

"It is called _love_."

Gene swigged back his third pint and looked around. _Still no sign of Drake… where the bloody 'ell is she?_ He wondered, noticing Chris and Shaz start to sneak outside, leaving Ray sit alone. Gene picked up his drink and walked over to him, sitting on the seat next to Ray.

"Alright, Raymondo?" Gene asked gruffly, lighting up a cigarette.

Ray watched Gene carefully. "Shouldn't you be drinkin' with Drake?"

Gene shrugged uncaringly. "She was with that Evan bloke. Slimey bastard." He answered, his voice filled with hatred and pangs of jealousy.

_Shaz must be right – it is love!_ Ray mused before knocking back the rest of his drink and nodding. "Aye that Evan is a nasty piece'a work. He is up to something, every time he looks at Alex. She ain't fancyin' him though, Guv. She thinks him as a friend, probably." Ray shrugged, hoping that he was right. He had seen how Alex looked at Evan… but he had also seen how she looked at the Guv… which one was she after?

Luigi walked over to Ray and Gene, frowning slightly.

"I warned you, signor." 

Gene looked up blearily, wondering what the bloody hell he was talking about.

"I told you to go to her, signor, before that sweet man took her. They have been upstairs all afternoon, the young handsome man leaving and entering a few times. Too late, no?"

"Look, Luigi, I know you believe in all that _shit _you call love but forcing two people together ain't the answer. That _handsome young man _can 'ave her for all I care."

Luigi gave him a sad look, shaking his head and muttering something in Italian. He walked back to the bar, wondering why Gene wouldn't take that young woman. He was clearly in love; Luigi knew love. Luigi had seen Gene and Alex together and they were perfect, but the Signor would often refuse to take his advice.

Chris and Shaz nuzzled each other as they went round the back of Luigi's, started to kiss against the wall and laughing like young school children. Shaz suddenly gasped and pulled Chris behind the bins, watching closely as she noticed a young man come out of the fire exit door with a bulk in his arms. 

"Ow! Shazzer, what was that for?" Chris groaned, rubbing his head.

Shaz hissed at him angrily. "_Shut up! _That is that Evan man, isn't it? What is he doing here?" 

Chris shrugged and started to kiss her neck again, but Shaz pulled away, shaking her head. "There is something not right, look! That his DI Drake's car… and what is that bulk?"

Shaz chewed her lip, watching as he opened the boot and shoved the heap into the boot. That is when she saw it for the first time. There was hair… lots of frizzy hair… a face… pale and lifeless… a body… arms… legs."

"CHRIS! That is DI Drake…" Shaz shouted urgently as Evan climbed into the driving seat and started up the car.

Immediately, Chris got out of their hiding place and waved his arms about, shouting. "Oi! Fancyman! OI!"

Evan ignored him and drove out of the carpark and onto the main road.

"We have to tell the Guv – quick!" Shaz yelled running back into Luigi's.

Gene raised his eyes as he saw Chris and Shaz run into the restaurant, panting.

"Thought you guys went to 'ave a shag!" Gene smirked but his face went pale as Chris and Shaz explained what they had just seen.

Immediately Ray and Gene rose from their seats and followed Chris and Shaz out into the car park. He could see the tyre tracks of where Alex's car had skidded onto the road and Gene's face hardened.

"We cuff the bastard rescue Alex and all 'ave a pint to end the day. Got it?

They all nod and swagger to the Quattro.

**I am not too keen on this chapter, quite poor – sorry! Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, please review so I can improve. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Guv – you'll bloody kill us!"

The Quattro squealed to a halt seconds before it would have plunged into the river and Gene looked at them all.

"'Right. Where the bloody 'ell are we going? You sure she went left, Chris?"

Chris bit his lip and looked at Gene. "Well Guv… it could've been right… I was just-"

Gene glared at him angrily, resisting the urge of whacking him around the head, his fists clench irately, then turned back to look out the front window. It was impossible to find her, London was huge and they were looking for a small insignificant car. He clutched the wheel and sighed, not sure what to do now. Shaz watched him and bent forward.

"Guv… we will find her, you know she wouldn't let herself die like that." She comforted, trying to be a bit more positive. She was determined to keep everyone with a high spirit but the three men were far from happy. 

"You saw 'er lifeless an' pale." He muttered quietly.

"That didn't mean anything, Guv you have to keep strong for the team. We _will_ find her. We could always ask Caroline Price, she knows Evan quite well."

Gene grunted and turned the car around, going back on the road. He cursed himself for not going up to Alex's flat to invite her down for a drink. She was up there with _him_, and he thought she was fine. How could he have been so stupid?

Gene parked outside Caroline's house and got out the car, thundering up the steps and ringing the doorbell consistently. There were footsteps from the stairs and he looked around, watching as Chris, Ray and Shaz followed him to the doorstep. The door creaked open to show Caroline in her night clothes.

"My daughter is asleep upstairs! Did you want to wake her?!" She scolded.

"This is more serious than waking a sleeping child." Gene replied angrily, stepping inside her house, followed by the other three.

"Why, what has happened?" Caroline asked, folding her arms.

"DI Alex Drake has gone missing." Ray answers.

"Missing… in what way?"

"Well my _colleagues _'ere saw that Evan put an unconscious or _dead _Alex in the boot of 'er car and drove off." Gene replied crisply. 

"Evan? Surely you're mistaken? He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Well obviously he would! Where were you an hour or two ago?" Gene asks, clenching his fists and jaw tightening.

"Here with Alex." She watched the expressions and she shook her head. "No, my daughter Alex."

Gene grunted and scratched his head, trying to think where Evan would take her. He could easily be out of London by now and in the middle of the countryside and no one would know. He looked back at the team and they all looked confused, tired and maybe a little drunk. 

"You need a rest DCI Hunt." Caroline soothed. "I suggest you look for her in the morning when you feel better. Blundering about in the middle of the night won't help anyone and there is little chance you could find her right now. If Evan comes round or rings I will let you know."

Shaz smiled and nodded, seeing that the men weren't up to thanking Caroline for her help. "You're right, come on, guys." 

One by one they turned to leave, Gene hovering at the door, hoping that Caroline might possess more news, but she just gave a half hearted smile. "Alex is a strong woman, Hunt, she wouldn't give up fighting."

Gene's eyes stayed staring down at the floor while he walked out and headed back to the Quattro. Everyone else blearily sat in their seats while Gene started up the car, dropping them off outside their homes. Gene had dropped Chris and Shaz off so Ray and Gene were the only ones left in the car. Ray chewed his lip, not sure whether to say anything and risk getting shouted at. Gene was clearly unstable right now and needed comforting.

"I know you don't want to admit it Guv…"

Gene's head snapped around, staring at Ray. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"You and Drake." Ray answered bluntly.

"What about us?"

"The way you look at her."

"What goes on in my head and what I think stays in my head. It is none of your bloody business!" Gene stopped the car outside Ray's flat and looked at him.

"We'll find her." Ray whispered and opened the door, heading towards his home.

Gene waited for him to close the door before muttered under his breath. "Dead or alive…"

He wouldn't be able to sleep and Gene knew it. _Get some clues… I gotta find 'er._ He thought to himself. He couldn't bear to think about Alex right then. Gene pulled away from Ray's flat and drove down the street, right back to Alex's road.

The lights had gone off and Luigi's had closed for the night. The only sound was of some drunken kids yelling through the ghost street. He got out the car, ignoring the slurry shouts and went round to the back door which Evan had used. It was so dark he couldn't see anything so quietly he made his way to the door and opened it. Gene started to climb the stairs, determined to find evidence. Anything which would help him find his Bolly.

Gene stopped outside Alex's flat and closed his eyes, half expecting to hear some sort of movement or life inside there. He wasn't sure what to do because he didn't have a key and knew he shouldn't kick the door down. Gene put his hands in his pockets and looked around, hoping to see a spare set of keys anywhere but he found nothing. 

He couldn't bear to stand outside her flat any long so as quietly as possible he took a run up at the door and let it swing on its hinges. Gene smiled at how swiftly he did it and stepped into her flat.

Gene stared at what he discovered and looked around at the cold, empty flat. Gene flicked the light switch on and a dim light above came on. He wasn't sure what to make of the mess. Everything in some sort of way was ruined, as if a bomb had hit it.

The sofa was wrecked, the table legs were broken, the TV was smashed, the walls were scribbled over, and the carpet was pulled up. That was only the living room! Gene went into the bathroom, inspecting the damage. Her shower curtain had been ripped down, the mirror on the wall smashed, the toilet lid broken, and worst of all the bath had been filled right to the top and had overflowed all over the floor. Gene closed his eyes and couldn't bear to think what he expected to see in the bedroom.

Reluctantly he exited the bathroom and went into the bedroom and was surprised to see it had hardly been touched. The bed had spots of blood on the sheets and a few things were on the floor which was a sign of struggle but apart from that it was exactly how Alex had left it.

Gene bent down on his knees and looked closer at the blood, which was still fresh. Gingerly he went out and touched it, just to make sure it was actually real. He pulled back his hand and shook his head.

"What happened here, Alex?" He whispered before rising to his feet and walking out the bedroom to the destroyed living room.

Questions were pounding in his head. 

_Why would Evan do this? Didn't he like Alex? What was the purpose in it all? Where the hell was Alex now?_

"Whether I have to cross the world, Alex, I will bloody find you and lock up the bastard that took you. No one deserves to be treated like this… _especially you…_"

**(Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I was very busy. Please review – I really appreciate the ones I have gotten so far. Thanks!)**


	5. Chapter 5

THUMP

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

A large figure blearily opened his eyes as he heard the front door banging. "Urgh! Ten more minutes…" Gene yawned.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

He angrily got off the broken sofa and looked around, wondering how he had fallen asleep in Alex's flat. Gene had never expected to stay a night at her flat alone… 

Gene looked in the broken mirror in the bathroom, making sure he looked presentable before walking over the door which had managed to close properly. He turned the door handle and it swung open to reveal Ray and Chris.

"You weren't at the station." Ray said bluntly.

Gene shrugged and looked around the flat. "Decided to come and look at the damage 'ere." He answered.

Chris and Ray stepped in and were horrified at what they saw. 

"_Bloody 'ell!_" Chris exclaimed, looking at the mess and walking over to the wall which still had a calendar hanging. He frowned and pointed to the 10th October and turned to them. "What does Mum Dad X mean?" 

Gene looked at where Chris was pointing and shrugged. "Maybe her parents died on that day." He answered carelessly, not really bothered about her parents when Alex's life was at stake.

Chris frowned and checked her bedroom, looking around the room. "Found her underwear draw!" Chris yelled and Ray smirked. "Wait… Guv… come look at this."

Gene ran into Alex's room, closely followed by Ray. He was holding up slashed clothes and they kept on coming. Every draw Chris opened; every piece of clothing was slashed and ripped with gaping holes. Gene tightened his jaw and stalked out the room, pacing up and down. 

"If Alex was 'ere she would know where the victim would be. She would know why 'e slashed the clothes. She would know 'cause of psychiatry. No… psychology!" Gene stared at the other two who looked blank.

"Come on, Guv, we will find 'er. Let's get back to the CID and see if we can find some clues about where she is." Ray muttered and opened her door, waiting for the other two to follow him.

Gene shrugged and walked through the doorway and down the stairs into Luigi's bar. Luigi was cleaning glasses behind the bar and looked up when he noticed Gene standing there.

"Signor! Why up early? Something wrong, no?"

"Drake's gone missin', Luigi, an' I gotta find her!" Gene answered, getting tired of telling everyone.

"The lovely lady will be in my heart, Signor."

Gene grunted in a reply and headed to the Quattro, determined to find Alex Drake, no matter what it took.

Gene sat at his desk, watching the world go by but not really paying attention. He couldn't pay attention anymore and was gradually getting angrier and angrier at everyone's relaxed attitude outside his office. They were laughing and joking, flying paper planes about and chewing gum. _No one was on the case._

He suddenly was jolted from his thoughts when his telephone started to ring. Gene gingerly took the phone and pressed it to his ear, listening to muffles and cries. 

"Gene?" It was in a hushed whisper but he knew that voice anywhere.

"Alex? Alex…" Gene gasped in a small whisper, trying to keep as calm as possible and not shout at her.

"Evan is letting me take one call. One call only… only one and I thought to call you…" 

He could hear her start to sob as there was a rough shout on the other side of the line. "Alex just tell me where you are and I can come and get you. You'll be fine, Alex."

"He has a gun to my head, Gene. If I tell you my brains will be blown out before I finish the sentence. This… this phone call is just to say… bye."

Gene's heart fell as felt a pang of sadness that the one person Alex would call before she would die was him. Did she have no family? No one else that actually cared for her? Gene stayed silent as he could hear Evans words to hang up.

"One more thing, Gene. I know that we have sometimes hated each other but… I have done a lot of thinking. The times we have argued, the times we have gotten drunk together and locked in vaults and being saved from freezers. It may be the last thing I ever say to you, Gene. I _think _I love you."

Gene opened his mouth to speak but already the phone had been slammed back down and Gene stared at the receiver before placing the phone back. He covered his face in his hands and silently digested what he had just heard from Alex. Gene heard the door open and the familiar voice of Chris.

"Er… Guv… you alright?" 

"Had a phone call from…" Gene swallowed, taking his hands away from his face. "Alex phoned me." He brought up the confidence to say her name.

"Where is she? Let's go!"

Gene shook his head and swigged back the last of his Whiskey in his glass. "It was a goodbye call, Chris. Evan would've killed 'er if she let out the information of where she was."

"Oh…" Chris looked awkward and scratched his head. "Background noise? Musta been anywhere with a phone."

Gene looked up and nodded. "No background noise… just her and the sound of Evan. Chris I gotta save 'er before Evan blows her brains out." 

Chris looked at the floor then walked out the room to tell everyone what had happened. Gene tapped the table angrily, trying to think where Evan would keep her hostage. London was so big… so bloody big. 

"So what she say?" Shaz asked eagerly, daring a glance towards the Guv's office.

Chris shrugged and turned to Ray. "Gene looks pretty upset 'bout all this."

"Well he would be wouldn't 'e!" Ray snorted.

"Why did she ring him?" Shaz pondered to herself.

"'e's 'er only hope!" Ray sighed. He knew that DI Drake was a pain in the arse sometimes, but she was the brains. Gene was right; she would know exactly what to do and exactly where to go. 

Shaz looked down on the table to notice the note that was found with the body the day before. She frowned and carefully took the paper out of the plastic wallet and inspected it carefully.

"Did we ever find out whose blood this was?" She asked.

"Nah." Ray answered and picked up the Forensic notes. "Blood is AB pos. I didn't know that blood group even existed."

Shaz scratched her head and shrugged. "It isn't a common blood group. There is A B and O with negative and positive. AB is when it has both A and B antigens. AB negative is more uncommon than AB positive."

Chris and Ray looked at her blankly and Ray laughed. "Sounds like you swallowed a dictionary."

Shaz gave him an accusing look. "TV didn't work once so I had to read instead."

Chris grinned. "I like it when you talk all clever."

Shaz smiled and bent over to kiss him but was interrupted by Ray.

"So if not many people are AB pos means there are very few in London. Ya think DI Drake is AB?" 

Shaz turned to him and shrugged. "I guess she could be… but how would her blood turn up on this paper?" She waved the note in his face, making Ray grimace.

"Bloody hell – that stinks! What is on that paper?"

Shaz brought the note to her nose and smelt it. "Hmm… it smells a bit like…" She frowned and tapped her fingers on the table trying to place the smell. "Like… like…"

Chris took the note and smelt it himself and grinned. "Smoke."

Shaz snatched the note back and shook her head. "Not just that… it is the type of paper that is used. Maybe the place where he got the paper is the place where Alex is! What kind of paper is it? It is thinner than normal paper and is like… it is like it has been ripped off a magazine 'cos of the smoothness."

"'Ang on pass me the note." Ray ordered.

Shaz gave the note to him and she looked down at it, staring at a small print in the corner of the paper. "Now what the bloody hell does this say? 'Ang on 'ang on!" He snapped his head up triumphantly. "It is a trade mark. Closed up these days – place went bankrupt. Now why the 'ell would 'e have this out-of-date paper? Their headquarters is boarded up and in the middle of nowhere…"

Chris looked up from his brand new rubix cube and gasped. "If it is in the middle of nowhere then… it is perfect for a 'ostage!" 

"Get yer coats guys, I'll go tell the Guv!" Ray yelled, running to his office.

A few minutes later Gene, Chris, Ray and Shaz were sitting in the Quattro while it was going high speed down the motorway.

"You'd better be bloody right, Raymondo!"

**As always please review and give constructive criticism. I will start to work on chapter 6. Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger ;)**


End file.
